1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus, and particularly to a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus that inputs/outputs high frequency signals of a plurality of channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus that inputs/outputs high frequency signals such as video signals, crosstalk between external terminals of the semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus caused by the influences of stray capacitance between the external terminals that input/output high frequency signals poses a problem. Thus, in the conventional art, low impedance external terminals such as an external terminal of the power source Vcc and an external terminal of the ground GND are implemented between two external terminals that input/output high frequency signals.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of an exemplary semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus of the conventional art. In this drawing, external terminals 12a˜12x are implemented around the periphery of a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus main body 10. Of the external terminals 12a˜12x, the external terminals 12a, 12c, and 12e correspond to external terminals that input/output video signals. The external terminal 12b that is positioned between the external terminals 12a and 12c corresponds to an external terminal for inputting power to the power source Vcc, and the external terminal 12d that is positioned between external terminals 12c and 12e corresponds to an external terminal for the ground GND.
As the number of video signals (number of channels) that are input/output to/from the semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus increases, a deficiency arises in the number of low impedance external terminals such as the external power source Vcc terminal and the external ground GND terminal, and low impedance external terminals are added to make up for the deficiency. Thus, the number of external terminals is inevitably increased. Also, since the low impedance external terminal is arranged to be positioned between the external terminals for video signal input/output, little flexibility is provided in positioning the external terminals.